In the past, there have been various pulpits designed for boats. By way of example, is U.S. Pat. No. 2,905,126 which illustrates a pulpit for a boat. The pulpit comprises a curved forward section, two side sections, two upwardly extending braces, a T-coupling means connecting each end of the forward section to one end of the side section and to one end of one of the braces, each of the T-coupling means comprising three swivel arms two of which are axially aligned, the third of the arms mounting its respective brace rotatively around the axis on one end of the brace. However, this pulpit is designed to be connected directly to the forward deck of the boat and does not serve as an extension thereto.
The present invention provides a knock-down pulpit whose components make the pulpit connectable to extend beyond the deck and bow of the boat. The components are such that they may be compactly packaged at the factory for easy shipment, and then installed at the location of the boat with minimal effort. The curvature of the frame for holding the body platform is not dependent upon the shape of the front deck where it meets the bow and therefore the knock-down pulpit is attachable to any type boat.